Vendors of electronic products often sell goods with as many features as they can profitably fit into their products. Many products are sold with so many features that models in a product line may overlap and customers have difficulty distinguishing between models and features, complicating purchase decisions. Service providers selling electronic products with subscription service plans may often make excessive services available, further complicating buyers' decisions. Manufacturers, service providers, and retailers may conduct marketing studies and surveys that segregate customers along socio-economic and demographic lines with accompanying tastes and preferences, often with little regard for specific user needs. Customers may then be placed in market segments determined by vendors, sometimes with minimal customer participation in the process. Using marketing strategies that include advertising, product placements, and price incentives, customers may then be directed to products that may be inappropriately targeted to them and are often loaded with features that overlook customers' fundamental needs. Customers may be confused and purchase products and services not well suited to their needs.